


Kid Don't Lose Your Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Hope, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Regret, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Sometimes I feel like it was all for nothing” he says to no one.





	

Sometimes he sits in the cold, sterile room and talks to Bucky even though he can’t hear him. He voices his concerns, and regrets, and the muddled nonsense that runs through his head every day. All interspersed within timid confessions he couldn’t voice when Bucky was awake, choosing instead to tell his ~~boyfriend~~ best friend while he sleeps in a freezer.

Things like

“Sometimes I feel like it was all for nothing.”

“Sometimes I wish we both died seventy years ago.”

And every once in a while

“I love you.”

Because he means it now, just like he meant it seventy years ago. So he tells Bucky now, when he can’t hear him, so he can’t be disappointed or infuriated. Or completely apathetic. He doesn’t feel heartbroken because he gave his heart away to his ~~boyfriend~~ best friend a long time ago. Perhaps that’s why he’s lost a friend or two on the way here. He has no love to spare anymore.

Sometimes he tells Bucky that it’s all probably for the best. Because good people deserve good friends, and he and Bucky aren’t good people and they really don’t know any either.

But some days, like today, he comes in and tells Bucky that he needs to be patient, because it might take another century, but he’ll fix everything. And it’ll hurt and it won’t be perfect. But that’s what ~~boyfriends~~ best friends do for each other.


End file.
